


Ordinary

by Scarletwolf



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, I may or may not make this a multichapter thing, Jacob is the best baker, Nomaj, Set after the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletwolf/pseuds/Scarletwolf
Summary: Jacob Kowalski was an ordinary man with an ordinary life and an ordinary job.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short solo I wrote for Jacob Kowalski. 
> 
> I may or may not continue this into a longer story. Let me know what you guys think!

Jacob Kowalski was an ordinary man with an ordinary life and an ordinary job. There wasn’t much of adventure in his life- not unless you count the time Melissa the Part Timer nearly burned his bakery down on accident. She had forgotten to set the timer for the pastries, leaving the oven on for far too long. That was still, decidedly ordinary.   
  
The only un-ordinary thing in Jacob’s life, he’ll tell you if you ask, is the dreams he dreams. He dreams of monsters grander than the imagination and adventures in magic. He dreams of small men with pointy ears and a beautiful mind reader that looks at him like he shines the stars. It’s another world entirely, that he dreams of. One that feels so close yet so far.   
  
Of course, it’s all just a dream. He has to wake up every morning, birds chirping out his window, and convince himself that he was decidedly single and there wasn’t a beautiful blonde in a pink night robe waiting for him to wake. He scrubs the dreams of magic and monsters and adventure away every morning as he washes his face and he waves good-bye to his grandmother’s portrait before he leaves to open up his bakery. An ordinary routine for an ordinary life.   
  
The monsters, though, are a sale among a sale. He makes the pastries into the shapes he remembers from his dreams. Large chocolate croissants shaped like mutant rhinos and little steamed bread that looks vaguely like one of those platypus things. It sold remarkably well. The little children loved the creative monsters and the parents loved how cheap Jacob sold his pastries.   
  
And so, life carried on like it always had; an ordinary life and an ordinary job for an ordinary man. And the occasional wistful feel of longing for something that wasn’t really real, well, he squashed that feeling down whenever it came to the surface. Those dreams will continue being dreams and his life will continue being ordinary. That’s just how it works, he told himself.   
  
Until one day he looks up and sees the beautiful blonde mind reader from his dreams staring back at him, from across his shop. The world slowed to a stop as they locked eyes and Jacob’s heart beat wildly against his chest- so loud he feared that the whole store could hear it. He wouldn’t know, though. His eyes can only focus on the lady, who had turned her body fully to him and looked so knowingly and frightfully at him that he knew, just knew, that there was something between them that had been missing from his brain and his heart.  
  
And for the first time in however long, Jacob Kowalski allowed himself to believe that maybe his life wasn’t so ordinary.


End file.
